


看我拿勝利寶劍

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 獻給小宛與大鳥，為你們而寫→英米R18→驅魔設定→PWP，沒劇情打炮文→看我拿勝利寶劍！→不劇透來說就是這樣的東西
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)





	看我拿勝利寶劍

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《W is for Witchcraft》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737679) by summerbee. 



老舊旅館的燈光昏黃，阿爾弗雷德渾身還帶著洗浴後的熱氣，正百無聊賴地躺在床上。

這床墊彈簧好像有點不太對勁。阿爾弗雷德的腰使勁往下壓，床墊的形狀因此有些變形，他想，這樣等等要是弄壞它，亞瑟又要囉唆了。

但多無趣啊，先前和那個難纏的邪靈搞得太久，他們已經快要一週沒有作愛。這對一個……兩個正直壯年的男人來說，實在不太健康。

亞瑟也洗得太久了吧！阿爾弗雷德的心聲在多番胡思亂想後終於爆發，而他心心念念的金髮男子也在此時帶著水氣出了浴室──他旁若無人地裸著身子，阿爾弗雷德忍不住吞了下口水，全然忘記自己也只穿著一條內褲，在床上袒露肉體的事實。

「抱歉，我在浴缸睡著了。」自然地跨入床舖，亞瑟伸手就勾住阿爾弗雷德，給予一記深深的親吻，他彷彿很清楚怎樣才能堵住這男人的嘴，親吻中吐露的歉語帶有暗示情慾的含混溼潤。

兩方合意，親吻自然變成了性愛的前戲。亞瑟跨在阿爾弗雷德的大腿上，自然地用體重壓制了對方的下半身。他們的唇舌交疊不停，而亞瑟帶有繭子的手指也輕輕滑過了阿爾弗雷德的胸口，讓他的胸肌忍不住抽動了下。

今天的亞瑟也很想做吧。阿爾弗雷德並不討厭主動積極的亞瑟，至少這在某方面來說，表示對方的身心健康、而且對自己還有慾望──這完全是件好事。

他拉下自己的內褲邊緣卡在睪丸下，用手抓住兩人的陰莖擼動，兩人都剛沐浴過，胯下毛髮還帶有一點濕氣，撫慰的手感變得有些不同，讓阿爾弗雷德低低喘息起來。

潤滑劑、潤滑劑……保險套一定放在邊桌的抽屜，潤滑劑卻是他們自己買的愛用牌子。「亞瑟、潤滑劑……」在對方的耳邊舔吻，阿爾弗雷德想起東西應該是放在外套口袋，卻離他的手太遠了。

「你今天很急？」亞瑟的調情帶有笑意，他也咬了下他的大男孩那血紅的耳垂，腰力極佳地稍稍後仰，就輕而易舉地勾起外套，撈出潤滑劑。

阿爾弗雷德正準備接過潤滑劑，卻見亞瑟只用單手就旋開蓋子，另一手已經拉起自己的雙手過頭壓在床上。

「亞瑟？」對現況不明所以，阿爾弗雷德被作愛沖昏的腦袋這才有些清醒：「你今天要騎乘……？」

「別開玩笑？」從方才就坐在對方大腿根部的亞瑟動作未停，他將潤滑劑擠在手心，語氣漫不經心得好像阿爾弗雷德只是在詢問天氣：「讓你這種體重騎在我身上，是要直接折斷我的腰？」

我的體重才不重、那是肌肉！阿爾弗雷德下意識想先對不實指控進行反駁，這才突然對亞瑟話語內容作出反應。「你的意思是……今天你要……幹我？」

終於從漫不經心進化成白眼，亞瑟沾著潤滑液的手忍不住重捏了下阿爾弗雷德的睪丸作為懲戒，他實在搞不懂自己的男孩今天怎麼怪問題這麼多：「哪次不是我幹你？是靈還沒除淨嗎？親愛的，感覺你不太清醒。」

阿爾弗雷德直到此時才完全啟動那不常用的大腦，終於了解事態。「你不是亞瑟！」

可悲的是，即使他的腦袋似乎理解了這點，胯下的陰莖倒還沒認出人來，繼續看了都會覺得丟臉的硬挺勃發。

嗯？亞瑟發出了短暫的哼聲，終於明白阿爾弗雷德今天的怪異似乎來自於某種超越男孩本身腦容量的問題。但因為一切都太自然了，竟讓自己也沒發現到這股異常。

亞瑟笑了笑，總算如阿爾弗雷德所願停止了插入陰莖的動作。只是男子仍然毫不留情地扣住自己的手、壓住自己的腿，彷彿這種完全的掌控是種天經地義。

到底發生什麼啊……亞瑟……就這樣看著亞瑟咬了下自己的手指，又舔了舔傷口滲出的血液，指尖傳來陣陣刺痛，阿爾弗雷德的心中充滿忐忑不安。

「你的靈魂和我的靈魂有連結，我可以透過血液稍微了解一下事態。」舌尖的血腥味喚起一些洞察法則的能力，亞瑟沒有花太多工夫，就知道這只是一個短暫的時空插曲。兩邊的世界除靈的當下時間正好互為親和數，魔力震動的餘波因此誘發了短暫的靈魂交換。

「只是我和另一個亞瑟靈魂交換，事情會自然解決的。」區區小事。亞瑟立刻做出了判斷，畢竟比起自己蓄勢待發的陰莖，時空扭曲算什麼東西。

感覺到手指沾著潤滑液進入了自己的腸道，阿爾弗雷德差點失態叫出聲來，把對另一個亞瑟靈魂的擔心拋到九霄雲外。他也曾經好玩似地被亞瑟用手指碰過那裡，但──從來──沒──那麼裡──面！

「你、你等呃、等等──亞瑟！」阿爾弗雷德努力讓自己的聲音不要像個小處男一樣發抖，卻還是蓋不住那些惶然：「我沒有被進去過……」

亞瑟愣了愣，看著眼前阿爾弗雷德久違的可憐樣子，然後在對方以為亞瑟終於要放過他時，大笑出聲。

「放心吧，你可是他媽的超有潛力。」亞瑟俯身上前，和阿爾弗雷德的臉，距離近到可以看見彼此的每根睫毛。亞瑟獎賞似地吻了吻阿爾弗雷德，手指翻攪潤滑液，發出溼濡的色情聲響：「一開始驅魔你也是被幹得狂哭……但現在靠前列腺乾高潮都行，那根大老二早就是擺設了。」

驅魔？藉此了解到另一對亞瑟與阿爾弗雷德似乎也是驅魔拍檔，但這和性愛的關係……原諒他貧乏的腦細胞，只記得按摩棒之類的附靈事件而已。

讀懂了男人的疑惑，亞瑟突然有點開心。他想那大概是因為久違感受到了對方的青澀和欲拒還迎──他不在乎阿爾是否真的這樣，但反正那是他的阿爾？欲拒還迎或是什麼其他反應，當然由他說了算。

「你很容易招惹怪東西附身對吧？自從我們結了靈魂的契約，這方法就可行了。」

「先把靈引附到你身上，然後我就會幹你……」亞瑟難得大方地作出解釋，順便照著過去驅魔的方式一步一步親自示範：「先用力玩你的乳頭、幫你口交到高潮個幾次，把你的意志力弄到最低……」

抽出手指，亞瑟隨意替陰莖戴上保險套，一個挺胯就將自己埋入了阿爾弗雷德溫熱的體內。他發出長長的嘆息，這令亞瑟的每個解釋的字句都帶有情色的歪斜：「然後就幹你。靈越強悍，就幹越深……幹越久。」

區區心理上的抗拒，阿爾弗雷德的身體完全無法堅持。亞瑟的前戲十足，技巧純熟，陰莖不像自己那麼大、反而減少了不適感，龜稜一次一次地壓過前列腺，興奮與快感令他促喘出聲，問句也變得斷斷續續：「這、啊……驅魔……為、什麼？」

「精液和血本源相同。內射你的話……精液中魔力對靈魂契約的強化，會自動排斥你身上的『不潔』，驅魔儀式就完成了。」阿爾弗雷德第一次被插入的緊張，讓亞瑟的陽具不停被甬道擠壓，他舒服得腦幹都要發麻，那和已經習慣自己的阿爾弗雷德相比，是完全不同的爽感。

我到底為什麼要解釋那麼多啊，愉快享受作愛不好嗎。亞瑟暗暗撇嘴，正想換個背後趴姿繼續享受阿爾弗雷德的身體，卻在看見對方還有些抗拒的眼神時，知道要是此時鬆手、恐怕就要被這大塊頭給掀翻了。

這可不成。玩笑般在心中下了危機降臨的註腳，亞瑟卻很清楚如何對付阿爾弗雷德的反抗──畢竟這家伙的身體和老二一樣，看起來很巨大，但都是白長的。

「你就不想前面後面都變成亞瑟‧柯克蘭的所有物？」

瞧，就這麼簡單的一句話，便能讓阿爾弗雷德放軟身體，任人為所欲為了。

**Author's Note:**

> 總之就是個驅魔三創，請大家多多支持summer讓驅魔四可以順利問世
> 
> 是說明明是驅魔三創結果是英米，我會不會被打＠＠
> 
> 但聽說只要符合性愛驅魔就有get主題了R!!
> 
> 總之被說「來驅魔三創吧」時，沒有別的，就是
> 
> **「亞瑟的咭咭是驅魔的勝利寶劍」**
> 
> **「精液塗抹潔淨！！」**
> 
> 之類的美江梗、抱歉，說到驅魔就想到美江、已經是我的本能了
> 
> 於是生出了亂七八糟的東東、大家戲謔視之吧！笑納！
> 
> 藉此拜個晚晚的年（以及宣傳[大鳥、恰奇和summer的米英合本](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.plurk.com%2Fp%2Fmn6fzy&t=Nzk0NmViOTA0NTgxZjIxY2YzM2EwZThlZGQ1YjIwMzlmMmMwYzcwNyw2dFBqSVBsVw%3D%3D&b=t%3APYuE1HinXfdUdPfA0C0rWg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fglobalwedding.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171045889352%2F%25E7%259C%258B%25E6%2588%2591%25E6%258B%25BF%25E5%258B%259D%25E5%2588%25A9%25E5%25AF%25B6%25E5%258A%258D&m=1&ts=1609758689)）、新春快樂！


End file.
